Check Yes or No
by TtylerMaria
Summary: Harry and Ginny's relationship set to George Straight's Check Yes or No.


_It started way back in third grade_

_I used to sit beside Emmylou Hanes_

_A pink dress, matching bow, in her pony tail._

_She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell_

It was Harry's third year, and everything was so exciting. He'd be getting more privlages this year, no longer a frightened first year, and more mature than the Second years, 13 years old and ready to get more wiggle room. The train ride was a normal one, not much to it, He was sharing a compartment with Ron Hermione and Ginny. They were all laughing and having a good time, eating some sweets Harry had bought, and joking about how great this year would be, even if Ginny was only a second year. At one point in the train ride the twins came by to kid nap Ron for a moment, and Neville came by to ask Hermione's help with something that Harry hadn't been paying too close of attention to, to remember. He and Ginny kept up conversation for a bit before suddenly her lips were on his.

"Wow." Harry whispered as she pulled away.  
"Don't tell anyone. Especially Ron." Ginny said quickly right as Hermione opened the door and walked in.

_Next day I chased her round the playground_

_Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round_

_And Emmylou got caught passing me a note_

_Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote._

_Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, well then don't be afraid_

_to take me by the hand if you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, check yes or no_

"Stop it Harry!" Ginny screamed as Harry chased her around the grounds. She'd made a joke that he'd swore he'd get her for and the two had been running around since.

"No!" Harry yelled back, laughing. Truthfully he was letting her get ahead of him. Letting her escape.

"You suck at running potter!" She quipped back at him, to which his response was to speed up and catch her. Turning so that she landed on top of him he took them both to the ground, laughing like crazy.

Later that day they were in class when a note landed on Harry's desk. Opening it up Harry smiled as he read the note that had obviously had some time put into it as the calligraphy was gorgeous.

**Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes check Yes_ or No_**

Snape came by at that moment.  
"Passing notes in class Potter? 5 Points from Gryffindor!" He said snatching the note and tossing it into the fire. Harry looked over to Ginny and Nodded his head yes, drawing a check in the air with his finger as he did.

_Now we're grown up and she's my wife._

_Still like two little kids with stars in our eyes._

_Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou_

_Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room._

"Harry We aren't Children anymore!" Ginny half laughed half yelled at harry as he chased her up and down the halls and around their bed. Just like that day many years ago he was letting her win, but like that day many years ago it had to end with her in his arms.

"I don't care!" Harry said catching her and plopping them down on the bed.

"I love you Mrs. Potter!" Harry said smiling.

"I love you Mr. Potter." Ginny said with a smile as she grabbed Harry's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_Last night I took her out in a white limousine_

_Twenty years together, she still gets to me_

_Can't believe it's been that long ago._

_When we got started with just a little note._

_Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, well then don't be afraid_

_to take me by the hand If you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

_Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, well then don't be afraid to_

_take me by the hand If you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

"Ginny! come on the Limo waits!" Harry yelled at Ginny, excited for their 20 year anniversary. He had a big night planned for the two.

Harry heard her ranting about muggle transportation before he saw her, and when he did see her… Man what a sight she was, gorgeous as ever.

"Merlin's beard." He whispered in awe

"What? It's horrible isn't it? I'll just go change…"  
"No, no, no!" Harry exclaimed grabbing her by the hand.  
"You're stunning, beautiful, amazing." Ginny just blushed  
"Oh alright." She said as the two headed down to the limo. Harry opened the door for Ginny and helped her climb in. Waiting for Ginny inside was a boquet of flowers with a note weaved into the flowers.  
"What's this?" Ginny asked taking the flowers in one hand and the note in another.  
"Just open it." He said smiling, his grin grew wider as she let out a gasp reading the note, it read:  
**Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes check Yes_ or No_**

"Harry? you remembered the note?" Ginny exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes  
"Of Course."

"Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to.I think this is how love goes, check yes or no" Ginny said

Harry gladly took Ginny's Hand.


End file.
